


Wanna Dance Soldier Boy?

by Fadedintothenight



Series: Wanna Dance Soldier Boy? [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Established Steve/Sam, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Re-enactment, Tony is a stripper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedintothenight/pseuds/Fadedintothenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is a stripper Bucky meets by accident. They start dating, and for their anniversary Tony wants to re-enact their first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Dance Soldier Boy?

**Author's Note:**

> So this didn't turn out the way I planned.....

Three guys walked out the nightclub in matching leather jackets. One wore leather pants and combat boots while the other two were in jeans and boots. The one in all leather had his arms crossed over his chest and was shaking his head at the blonde one who looked really apologetic.

"I'm really sorry Buck. I didn't know she worked here."

"Stevie! Stop apologizin'! It's alright. Ya didn't know."

"It's not alright Buck. I should have known! I'm your best friend!"

"Steven Grant Rogers! Apologize one more time and see what happens."

"I'm sorry!"

"Sam! Make your idiot boyfriend shut up!"

"That's not even fai-" Sam pushed Steve up against the wall behind them, kissing him speechless.

"Thank you. Peace and quiet."

"Not fair James. Not fair."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Go home guys."

"No. We're supposed to be having a guy's night."

"It's fine Steve. I'm just going to go home after I stop at the corner store anyways."

"Well okay. We'll see you on Tuesday for dinner."

Yep. See on Tuesday." Bucky hugged both of his companions before walking away towards the far corner while the other two crossed the street towards the train station to get back to the city where they lived.

Bucky walked for a couple of blocks before stopping outside of another club where he could the music playing clearly and listened for a moment.

"Hey, are you coming in or not?"

"Oh sorry. Sure."

"Well come on in then. The show's about to start." The person who had interrupted his thoughts held open the door and stepped aside for Bucky to come inside. Once inside Bucky looked around for a moment before figuring out what the guy had ment by show. There were a few people on stage on stage directing the placement of chairs and a table a central pole and proportional to the other poles around the stage.

"Hey. Wanna dance soldier boy?"

"Excuse me?" Bucky turned around offended.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Come with me." The stranger held out his hand to Bucky, pulling him through the crowd into a less crowded corner spinning to face Bucky again.

"I'm sorry but who are you?"

"Tony. Don't tell anyone I told you my name."

"Okay. Why not?"

"It's just not allowed. Loki'd have my head if he found out."

"Who's Loki?"

"He's the manager. His dad owns the place. He's also a dancer."

"Oh is he any good?"

"One of the best."

"One of the best? Wait, your call girls?"

"No. We can stay no. Mostly we're just dancers. And yes one of the best. The other is me. There's a reason why we're not dancing together anymore. So what's your name, or is it soldier boy?"

"No it isn't. It's James. I prefer Bucky. Why can't you dance together?"

"People would only come to see us, then leave. Or they'd stay long enough to proposition us, and when we said no, they'd leave. Boss figured he'd make more if we danced separately."

"Oh. So about that dance?"

"Raincheck? I've got to go get ready."

"Yeah sure. I should head home anyway."

"Stay for the show?"

"I shouldn't. I will though. I'm curious."

"About?"

"You. You're dancing. This Loki person."

"Well, turn around."

"Stark! Let's go! We start in five minutes!"

"Yes Loki. I'm coming dearest." Tony rolled his eyes at the other male and pressed a quick kiss to Bucky's cheek before starting for the door near them to get to the dressing rooms. Loki shook his head before following Tony into the dressing rooms. Since he did say he'd stay to watch Bucky went to find a spot to watch the show from. After securing a spot towards the back but still close enough that Tony'd be able to see he stayed, he waited a few more moments before a large blond man stepped out onto the stage.

"Thank you for coming to Asgardian Nightlife. Now let the show begin." The giant-like man went through another door and a song Bucky didn't recognize came on. A couple dancers came out and swung around the poles doing something basic enough Steve could've done it better than them. After they finished most of the crowd cheered politely. A few numbers went by and while they got progressively better they still weren't very good. Just as Bucky was thinking about going to get a drink or to leave a song came on that he recognized. He wondered who was talented enough to follow Rihanna's Rude Boy tune. As he watched a red haired woman walked on stage but she wasn't dressed like all the other dancers had been, although she wore the same style heels.  
Now Bucky was extremely curious who was dancing to the tune when the music stopped and changed to an old Britney Spears hit. The opening bars played and Bucky noted that it was Baby One More Time, but that wasn't what held his attention. No what held his attention was one Tony Stark dressed in a too short cheer skirt and crop top outfit complete with pompoms, makeup, and at least six inch bright red stilettos. Bucky let out a quiet gasp since there was no way that Tony was going to be able to dance in those shoes. The woman on stage held out her hand and Tony grabbed it hauling himself up onto the table in the center of the stage just before the bell rang in the song. As the bell rang Tony dropped onto the table and flipped backwards before ending twisted around the closest pole nearly upside down. Contorting his shape Tony was able to flip back onto the table and land in a near perfect split. Bucky watched amazed as the other male twisted, turned, and flipped himself between the poles and table. He was dancing in ways that Bucky couldn't find words to describe. As the song ended Tony threw kisses to the crowd clearly enjoying the enthusiastic response his performance had earned him while his eyes scaned the crowd. Spotting Bucky he blew a kiss at him and gestured to their earlier spot. Bucky nodded to show he understood and made his way over while Tony was escorted off the stage by the red haired woman.  
Once he finally made his way to the indicated spot he didn't have to wait long before spinning to catch Tony in his arms and spin him around, still and his ridiculously hot outfit.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

"You are amazing darlin'."

"Really?"

"Perfect. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Want to take you home. Wanna fuck you in that pretty little skirt."

"That all?"

"I really want to kiss you."

"I'd like that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Tony stepped a little bit closer tilting his head slightly to the side. Bucky closed the distance between them placing a soft kiss on the other males lips. Tony sighed and pushed further into the kiss before Bucky pulled away noting the blush and quiet whine he heard as he did so. He pulled Tony into his side swaying lightly and breathing in the scent of Tony's apple smelling shampoo.

"So about taking me home?"

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"I'm not. I'd love to go home with you."

"When do you get off?"

"I'm actually done for the night. I just had the one dance since it's Tuesday."

"Oh. Well whenever you're ready to go is fine then."

"I'll be right back. I've gotta tell Loki I'm leaving or he'll worry and lecture me tomorrow."

"I'll be right here." Bucky let go of Tony and watched him walk away skirt swaying just below the curve of his ass and averted his eyes to avoid an untimely hard on. He waited a few minutes until Tony came back out a bag thrown over his shoulder his shoulder and heels clutched in one hand.

"Okay, we're good."

"Come on darlin'. So pretty sweetheart."

"Stop, your making me blush. How far do you live from here?"

"Another block and a half."

"Oh." Tony looked forlornly at his heels before sighing and putting them back on.

"Wait you weren't wearing any shoes?"

"No. I wear slippers between dances. And I didn't bring any other shoes."

"Smart move doll."

"Do we have to walk? I really don't think I'll make it that far in these."

"How far would you get?"

"Probably half a block at most."

"Let's go. I can just carry you the rest of the way. You can't weigh that much."

"I weigh more than I look."

"I'm stronger than I look."

You sure? I'm sure I could get Clint or Thor to take us back to your place."

"I'm sure. Brooklyn is beautiful at night."

"I know. I love this city. I won't dance in New York City anymore."

"How come?"

"Too much violence against male strippers. Especially against bi and gay ones."

"Well your tough enough to handle some jerk right?"

"Yeah, but I would prefer not to have to deal with it, so even though this is farther from home I'd rather dance here."

"Oh. Where is home?"

"Manhattan."

"Oh. Are you sure you want to come home with me?"

"Perfectly sure."

"Alright. Let's go. If anyone tries anything just let me know, alright?"

"Alright." Tony started for the exit only stopping when he realized that Bucky wasn't beside him. He turned around to find him and instead found a ring of people surrounding two guys fighting. Sighing he went to put a stop to it when someone grabbed him around the waist pulling him away from the fight and into their body. Letting out a huff of breath he twisted trying to pull away. When he got smacked for that tears stung his eyes and he screamed Bucky's name before the guy slapped him again and slapped a hand over his mouth. Tony only had a moment to duck and avoid the fist that came at the guy who hadn't seen Bucky come at Tony's call. The guy let go of him hurriedly to cover his broken nose. In retaliation Tony dug his heel into the guy's foot before being pulled into Bucky's arms and led to the door again.  
Bucky didn't let go of Tony until they were a good five minutes from the club and even then he grabbed Tony's hand and intertwined their fingers together. Tony glanced down and blushed a small smile playing on his lips and a blush coloring his cheeks.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. A little shaken, but I'm okay. Are you? How's your hand?"

"It's fine. I've had worse."

"I'm sure. Thanks by the way." Tony shivered a little and stepped a bit closer to Bucky's side.

"It's alright baby. Here." Bucky pulled Tony to a halt and took his jacket off wrapping it around Tony's shoulders and putting his arms around him again.

"Thanks."

"Yeah. You're cold. Can't have you gettin sick. Now come on, were almost home."

"Really? It doesn't feel like we've gone very far."

"We have. Just a couple more streets really."

"Wow. Made it farther then I thought I would."

"See. Told you that you're tough enough."

"I guess you did."

"We're here."

"Great. Perfect really. It really is gorgeous out here."

"It is. But it pales next to you."

"No it doesn't. I'm not anything extraordinary."

"You're gorgeous Tony."

"I'm not." Tony glanced up through his eyelashes before lowering his gaze back to the ground at the heat in Bucky's eyes. He stepped back and kept backing up until he was against the side of the building boxed in by Bucky's arms braced against the building. 

"What? Bucky what is it?" Bucky didn't answer just continued staring at Tony then leaned in capturing Tony's lips with his before biting lightly at his lower lip. Tony moaned quietly opening up under the onslaught. He whined and pressed closer to the body in front of him. Bucky growled pulling back and nuzzling at Tony's neck, nipping at a sweet spot he found causing the other to moan again and drag him up for another kiss. Bucky grinned against Tony's lips and swiped his tongue along Tony's lower lip prompting the other to open up under him. Tony whined again and Bucky thrust his tongue into the wet heat pulling Tony into his chest running his hands along Tony's sides then picking him up, holding him up by his thighs. Tony wrapped his legs around Bucky's waist and tangled his fingers into Bucky's long hair and tugged moaning loudly at the nipping along his throat.

"Hey Bucky! Get a room!"

"Sorry Dum Dum!"

"Yeah yeah kid. Your apartment is three floors up. Go!"

"Yes sir."

"He's cute Buck. Good job."

"Thanks," Bucky blushed and set Tony down on his feet holding onto his waist until he was steady.

"Thanks."

"No problem doll. Come on before Dum Dum tries to steal you away to find out why your dressed like that."

"Okay. I really don't want to explain that to anyone."

"I figured." Bucky wrapped an arm around Tony's waist and pulled him inside then along up the stairs. Reaching the third floor landing Bucky led the way to his door digging out the keys and opening the door stepping aside for Tony to be able to step inside. Closing the door behind them he turned and was crowded back against the door by Tony. Chuckling he picked Tony back up and spun pinning him against the door.

"Now where were we?"

"Hm. Oh here." Tony leaned forward placing his lips against Bucky's and rolling his hips down whining. Bucky kissed him and ran his fingers along Tony's side causing the dancer to shudder.

"Bucky please."

"What do you need baby?"

"You. In me. Wanna ride you."

"Yeah? Wanna chase your own release? Wanna be a little slut?"

"Mm please."

"Have you earned it baby? Walking around dressed like a little whore. Just want anyone to fill you up huh?"

"No. Only you Bucky. Please."

"Okay baby. Come on sweetheart." Bucky grinned at Tony and carried him into the bedroom gently dropping him onto the bed before going into the bathroom for lube and a condom. Coming back out he found Tony still sitting in the same spot minus his heels.

"Come on baby. We gotta prep you princess."

"Alright. Where do you want me?"

"Hands and knees baby. Scoot up a bit."

"Alright. How's this?" Tony leaned forward on his arms and arched his back pushing his hips up.

"Perfect." Bucky growled and kissed along the back of his thigh before rubbing his fingers along Tony's hole before pushing one in and giving Tony a moment to adjust before moving it in and out. Once Tony relaxed a bit more he thrust another finger in twisting his wrist and scissoring his fingers stretching Tony waiting for him to relax more. After five minutes and three fingers Tony felt relaxed enough.

"'m good. 'm good."

"You sure?"

"Sure. Ready. Please."

"Alright baby. Up." Tony hurried to comply twisting to throw himself over Bucky's lap, scrabbling back up and straddling Bucky's lap hovering just over his cock. Pressing down slowly he sunk down until he was flush against Bucky's lap rolling his hips in small circles giving himself the time to adjust to having something inside him again. After a moment or two he climbed up onto his knees and dropped back onto Bucky's lap moaning long and low and pulling a moan out of Bucky's throat. Pushing up again he set a harsh rhythm dropping himself against Bucky's lap panting after a minute. Pressing i hard and rolling his hips Tony gasped when Bucky thrust his hips up and pulled Tony down hard. Moaning and whining Tony bounced when Bucky pulled him off his cock and tossed him up by the headboard. Panting he watched as Bucky crawled closer pausing to throw Tony's legs over his shoulders and thrusting back into him harshly setting a punishing pace until Tony was whining out his name and mumbling nonsense as he tightened deliciously around Bucky pushing him closer the edge. Tony moaned quietly, pulling Bucky down for a sloppy kiss, twisting his body around Bucky's to meet him halfway showing off how flexible he is. He whimpered Bucky's name against his lips as his cock caught against his over sensitive prostate. Hearing his name whimpered like that sent Bucky over the edge, and he groaned against Tony's shoulders, spilling into the condom and pulling out of Tony gently and pressing another kiss to Tony's lips before throwing the condom into the trashcan next to the bed, and pulling Tony against his chest.

"Sleep now princess."

"Alright. Thanks Bucky."

"Of course."

"I love you."

"I love you too baby. Sleep now. I'll still be here in the morning."

"Alright." Tony yawned and curled into Bucky's chest rubbing circles into Bucky's stomach before dropping off to sleep.

"Night baby." Bucky muttered into Tony's hair pressing a kiss to it before dropping off to sleep. His last thought before falling asleep was 'God so beautiful. Perfect.'


End file.
